Yoshette's Fate
by TK n Happy Ness
Summary: Despite what the title says, no one dies. When Mario and Luigi plan a Halloween party, the last thing they'd expect is to have Yoshette being kidnapped by Bowser. Can the Marios and their friends save her from him and his brother, Butch?


Yoshette's Fate  
  
Narrator: On Halloween Night, Mario and Luigi were getting ready for a costume party, while Ken and Yoshette were planning about what she should wear.   
  
Yoshette: I know. I'll wear my hula skirt and be a dancer from Hawaii.  
  
Ken: Okay. At least I'll know you're in trouble if I know what you're wearing.  
  
*at the party, everyone in the Mushroom Kingdom were there*   
  
Mario: Good thing you dressed up as a fire flower, Toad.   
  
Toad: I used real fire flowers too, so if you have trouble with Bowser or Butch   
crashing the party, grab a flower.  
  
Luigi: Where's Yoshette, Ken?  
  
Ken: She's the one wearing a hula skirt.  
  
Yoshi: I don't see her.   
  
*Peach walked up to the brothers*   
  
Peach: Great party. I think I planned it.   
  
Ken: You didn't. Mario and Luigi did.  
  
Peach: I knew it was too good to be true.  
  
Yoshi: Look. There's Yoshette.   
  
*everyone looks at Yoshette, who is standing on the balcony railing*   
  
Mario: Yoshette, what are you doing?  
  
Yoshette: I'm getting the guys to dance with me. What does it look like?   
  
Ken: By being a fool?   
  
Yoshette: Who are you calling a fool?  
  
Ken: Well, I'm not the insane Yoshi standing on a balcony. If you want a guy to dance  
with you, ask him.  
  
*a fat, yellow Yoshi signals to Yoshette that he wants to dance with her. Yoshette nods, and  
she jumps into his arms. He flips her over his shoulder and rips off his disguise. Everyone   
discovers that he's really Bowser, and that he has Yoshi's wife*  
  
Note: In later episodes, Yoshette gets married to a new character, and dumps Yoshi, because  
of her destiny.  
  
Yoshette: Help!   
  
Mario: Toad, where are you with those fire flowers?  
  
*Toad runs toward Mario with the fire flowers. Mario grasps one and throws a fireball at Bowser*   
  
Yoshi: Watch it, Mario. You might hit Yoshette.  
  
Mario: I'll be careful. You just catch her when Bowser throws her.   
  
*Mario throws a fireball at Bowser. It misses him and hits the wall. Bowser laughs at Mario's attempt and runs off with Yoshette*  
  
Luigi: Now what? Bowser and Butch have Yoshette and we can't leave these guests here.  
  
Peach: I'll keep the guests here and tell them to go look around the castle at everything.  
  
Ken: Okay. We'll go to rescue Yoshette from Bowser and Butch.  
  
Peach: What if they show up again?  
  
Mario: Here. Take some of these fire flowers.  
  
*Ken jumps on Yoshi's back*  
  
Yoshi: Ken, have you been putting on weight?  
  
Ken: What kind of insult is that?!  
  
Mario: Enough already! Let's rescue Yoshette from those two idiots.  
  
*the group of 5 started to walk down the road when a group of Koopas and Ninjis attacked them*  
  
Ken: Let's nail these creeps and send them back to Bowser and Butch!  
  
*Ken politely asked Toad for one of his fire flowers. Toad agreed and handed one to him. Ken got fire flower power, and threw a fireball at some of the Koopas, while Yoshi ran after the remaining Koopas, when he got his tongue on a red Koopa shell. He spit three fireballs at the remaining Koopas and the group of Ninjis. The Ninjis and Koopas ran down the road towards Bowser's Castle.  
  
Everyone: Now, let's rescue Yoshette!  
  
*they continued to walk down the road towards Bowser's Castle. Meanwhile, at the castle, Butch was trying to get Yoshette to tell them where their new castle was*  
  
Note: I had a plot where Bowser destroys the Mushroom Castle, and the Mario Brothers have to find a new castle to stay in until it is repaired. They find one in the Forest of Illusion from Super Mario World, since this is taking place in Dinosaur Land, also from SMW.  
  
Yoshette: Forget it! I'm not telling you where it is!  
  
Bowser: Let's serve the troops fried Yoshi so she might tell us where it is.  
  
Yoshette: Who cares what you do to me you'll never find the castle!  
  
*meanwhile, Mario, Luigi, Ken, Yoshi and Toad are still walking towards Bowser's Castle when Ken finds a lamp and rubs it, when smoke comes out of the lamp. A genie appeared and told Ken that he can ask for any three wishes*  
  
Ken: I wish our friend, Yoshette was with us.  
  
*the genie waved her arms. At Bowser's Castle, Butch and Bowser were ready to throw Yoshette on a grill when she disappeared*  
  
Bowser: What happened to her? She just disappeared into thin air.   
  
*the group is still on their way to Bowser's Castle, when Yoshette appears with them*   
  
Mario and Luigi: Yoshette! Where did you come from?   
  
Yoshette: One minute, I was at Bowser's Castle about to be thrown on a grill, then I got here somehow.   
  
Yoshi: Wait a minute. If those two don't know where the castle is, how come Bowser got in dressed as a Yoshi?  
  
Ken: The costume party! He must've seen everyone heading there dressed up. If I'm right, Butch and Bowser should be heading towards the castle right now. Let's go!   
  
*the six ran back to the castle, where they found Koopas attacking the guests*   
  
Toad: I don't see Peach. Where is she?   
  
Peach's Voice *echoing*: Help!   
  
Mario: It's Peach. She's in the dungeon. I'll go with Luigi, while the rest of you stop the Koopas from attacking the guests.  
  
*he and Luigi ran towards the dungeon, where they found Peach locked in a prison cell*   
  
Luigi: Peach. Where are Butch and Bowser?  
  
Butch and Bowser: We're right here! *the two jumped down and landed on the brothers. They threw them in the cell with Peach, while on the main floor, Ken and Yoshette were fighting the Koopas*  
  
*after a few minutes, the Koopas are lying flat on the floor*  
  
Ken: We sure showed them a thing or two.  
  
Toad: If Mario and Luigi are caught we have to think of a plan to rescue them.  
  
*they ran to the dungeon to find Mario, Luigi and Peach locked up*   
  
Yoshi: Mario! We're here to rescue you and stop those two idiots!  
  
Butch and Bowser: Who are you callin' idiots?  
  
Ken: Where are you idiots? Come on. Take us all on, unless you're too weak.  
  
*Butch and Bowser leapt down from their hiding spot and started to fight Ken and Yoshi*  
  
Toad: Here. Take this. *he handed Toad a fire flower*  
  
Ken: Thanks for the fire flower, Toad. This really ought to toast their butts. *he threw a fireball at Bowser, but it misses and hits the wooden cell door*  
  
Luigi: Watch it, Ken. We don't want to be toasted.  
  
Ken: Okay. When I distract these two, I'll kick down the door and free you.   
  
Yoshi: This isn't working. We need a plan.  
  
*Yoshette whispered something to Ken, and he agreed to it*   
  
Yoshette: Oh Butch. How would you like it if I dumped that jerk, Yoshi and married you?  
  
Yoshi: What's she doing?  
  
Ken: Trust her. She's trying to keep Butch distracted while we free Mario, Luigi and Peach.  
  
*Toad quietly walked over to Bowser to try and steal the keys from him, when he was spotted by Bowser*  
  
Bowser: What are you doing, you stupid fungus?!  
  
Ken: Now!  
  
*Yoshette knocked over Butch with her tail. He quickly got up and ran after her*  
  
Toad: Ken! Catch! *he threw the keys, when Ken caught them and ran to the cell and freed Mario, Luigi and Peach. They scared off Bowser with fireballs and ran upstairs to find Yoshette fighting with Butch*   
  
Luigi: We've got to help her.  
  
Mario: Let's see if she can defeat Butch on her own. If she can't, we'll help her.  
  
*Ken kept watching Yoshette getting hit and bruised by Butch's brutal attacks*  
  
Ken: That's it! I've had it! I'm helping her! *he ran to get his special cape, and ran back to see Yoshette turning black and blue on her green skin* Alright, Butch! Beating up on a girl. That's really low! Come and take me on!"  
  
Butch: Fine with me. You're the next one to be black and blue.  
  
*Ken jumped down and started fighting Butch and gave him a few punches to the head. Butch blocks them and delivers a kick to Ken's leg.  
  
Ken *rubbing his leg*: Ouch! That's it! You've gone too far now! *he punched Butch in the face, giving him a black eye, then he followed up with a kick to the stomach* Come on guys. Let's get rid of our unwanted guest.  
  
*Mario and Luigi joined Ken and helped him take out Butch for the pain he caused to Yoshette. They put him in a large, black cannon and aimed it at the Vanilla Dome. Yoshi fired the cannon off, and they all watched as Butch went flying face-first into the dome. He lay there, beaten and bruised*  
  
*Mario, Luigi helped Ken put Yoshette on her bed, where he stayed with her, when he remembered the lamp that he found earlier. He rubbed it, and the genie came out again*   
  
The Genie: You have two wishes left.   
  
Ken: I wish for my friend, Yoshette to be completely healed. *he pointed to Yoshette, who was lying unconscious on her bed*  
  
*the genie granted his wish. Yoshette opened her eyes and sat up*  
  
Yoshette: What happened?  
  
Ken: You were beaten up very badly by Butch. But don't worry, we took care of him. Somehow, you were magically healed.  
  
*at the party, Yoshi was crying. He thought that he had lost Yoshette for good*  
  
Yoshi: Poor Yoshette. What if she doesn't wake up?  
  
*Yoshette walked out of her room, with Ken following close behind*  
  
Yoshette: Hi guys.  
  
Yoshi: Yoshette! You're okay. But how did-?  
  
*they all looked at Ken, who pulled out the mysterious lamp*  
  
Ken: Watch this. *he rubbed the lamp and the genie came out of the lamp* See, guys. This genie can grant any three wishes. I used two of them. One of them was to have Yoshette appear with us. The second was to have her fully healed after the battle. So that's why she's okay.   
  
The Genie: What is your third wish, master?  
  
Ken: I wish for your freedom.  
  
*the genie thanked Ken for freeing her*   
  
Mario: Can you stay at the party?   
  
The Genie: I'd be honored.  
  
All: What's your name?   
  
The Genie: My name is Cammi.  
  
Yoshi: Do you want to be in our costume party?  
  
Cammi: Sure. I have the perfect costume. *turns herself into a Yoshi*  
  
* Toad was declared the winner of the Best Costume contest for his Fire Flower costume*   
  
Luigi: How come Toad won?   
  
Yoshi: Cause Ken was the judge, and knew that Toad totally came through in a pinch.  
  
*some music started to play on the stereo*   
  
Yoshette: Do you want to dance?   
  
Ken: I thought you'd never ask.   
  
Narrator: That was the greatest Halloween party that Peach planned, and if it weren't for the Mario Brothers and their friends, it would've turned into a fatality. But thanks to Ken and Cammi, Yoshette was healed from her injuries, and right now, she's doing just fine. It'll be a long time until Butch returns, since he'll be nursing his injuries after the beating he took.  
  
The End.  



End file.
